Te veré pronto
by nicol.andrea.mv
Summary: Cuando Sasuke le promete a Sakura que se volverán a ver pronto, ella no duda en esperarlo. Dos años más tarde, durante su cumpleaños, el vuelve, dejándola completamente furiosa. ¿como hará el Uchiha para convencerla de pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos?
1. Chapter 1

Si bien estoy SÚPER contenta de que el SasuSaku haya sido cannon, siento que quedaron muchos vacíos. Este intento de fanfic trata de llenar uno de ellos: El como llegaron a estar juntos.

-frente,¿ me estas escuchando?

Sakura dio un respingo en su silla botando accidentalmente el informe que tenía entre sus manos. Ino negó con la cabeza y recogió el informe.

-lo siento Ino, ¿qué decías sobre esta tarde?

-que si vendrás a mi casa esta tarde, mi madre amplió la florería, y quiere hacer una inauguración, ya sabes, algo…elegante-La rubia se miró las manos, tratando de disimular algo. Sakura la conocía, Ino le estaba ocultando algo.

-Ino, tu mamá no ha ampliado nada, estuve allá hace dos días y todo estaba como de costumbre, aparte, trabajaré hasta tarde hoy- miro otro de los informes que tenía sobre su escritorio y gruño _"oh por dios, estos informes tienen faltas de ortografías!, donde demonios aprendieron a escribir estas enfermeras idiotas"_

-De eso nada, Tsunade sama ya autorizo tu salida temprano, asi que trabajaras hasta las 4, iras a tu casa, te ducharas, te vestirás elegante e iras a la florería a celebrar con mis padres- Ino se disponía a marcharse y grito- nos vemos a las 7!

Sakura sabía que su amiga estaba actuando extraño, "_debe ser otra cita a ciegas" _pensó. Desde que termino la cuarta guerra ninja y tras la marcha de Sasuke, Ino no paraba de presentarle muchachos, lo cual la tenía bastante cabreada. Sabía que las intenciones de su amiga eran las mejores pero la pelirosa no podía dejar de pensar en el pelinegro.

_Te veré pronto_

Dos años han pasado y no tenía noticias de él. Todos los días, cuando terminaba su turno en el hospital, se iba a casa, se daba una ducha y se sentaba en la ventana, con la esperanza de que el fuera a buscarla. Luego se daba cuenta de que era estúpido esperar un reencuentro romántico viniendo de Sasuke, así que se levantaba, calentaba comida instantánea y se iba a dormir.

En sus días libres, por lo general, dormía hasta tarde y veía televisión hasta no poder más. Ino decía que estaba sumida en una depresión, y por más que lo negara, era así…ni siquiera sabía que día o mes era.

La ojijade miro el reloj de su despacho y se dio cuenta que eran las cuatro y treinta, asi que se levantó, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a su casa a tomar una ducha. Su habitación era un desastre: la ropa estaba en el suelo, la cama desordenada y papeles por todos lados. Suspiró y se acercó al armario, encontró un sencillo vestido negro con encajes y lo tiró sobre su cama para buscar los zapatos.

Se vistió, se colocó los zapatos y se acercó al espejo del baño, el cual estaba tapado con una sábana. Desde que Sasuke se fue, ni siquiera había sido capaz de mirarse al espejo, se sentía vacía. Tomo la sabana y la quitó, dejándola caer al piso. La persona que estaba frente a ella estaba pálida, con manchas en la piel, el pelo estaba enmarañado y el vestido le quedaba holgado, dando la impresión de que llevaba una bolsa para a suspirar y tomo un bolsito que había sobre su velador. Trató de disimular las ojeras y manchas con base, mascara para pestañas y un poco de labial. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y sonrió, al menos ahora parecía un ser vivo.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la casa de Ino, miró su reloj y eran las siete y quince, asi que lo más probable es que su amiga le regañara por llegar tarde. Llamó a la puerta y de inmediato abrió la rubia, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Pensé que no vendrías frente

-yo también pensé que no vendría, pero aquí estoy- dijo Sakura moviendo las manos

-espera, te tengo una sorpresa- De la nada, Ino saca una venda y se la amarra a Sakura para impedir que vea, la conduce a través de la casa hasta lo que ella pensó que era el patio trasero

-Ino si es otra de tus citas a ciegas te juro que….

Ino le quitó la venda y quedo anonadada

-SORPESA!-

Sakura no lo podía creer…era su cumpleaños!, estaba tan perdida en su mundo que olvido que era su cumpleaños!. En frente estaban todos sus amigos con una sonrisa y con un gorrito de cumpleaños infantil… incluso Shino tenía uno!. Ino se había lucido con la decoración: habían globos amarillos por todos lados, combinando con hermosas flores amarillas sobre una mesa delicadamente decorada con platos blancos y velas del mismo color. La pelirosa se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó sollozando, mientras Ino la abrazaba y lloraba diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de verla.

Luego, se sentaron a la mesa, mientras discutían acaloradamente sobre la barba de Kiba

-Les digo chicos, esta barba ha dejado babeando al menos a 10 mujeres hoy

-Kiba tu barba parece una bola de pelo- dijo Sakura riendo

-parece un nido de pájaros- gritó Naruto entre risas, mientras que tomaba la mano de su novia: una sonrojada Hinata

-Siempre he encontrado las barbas tan poco higiénicas- comentó Tenten abrazando a Sakura, pero al instante se separó de ella-oh por dios estas hecha una pila de huesos!

-tengo mucho trabajo, y a veces no alcanzo a comer

-Y como Ino?, cada vez está más gorda- dijo choji

-eso es porque Ino no trabaja- comento shikamaru

-par de idiotas, cállense! –gritó la aludida desde la cocina y saliendo al patio- ahora quiero su total atención. He estado planeando este día por varios meses- Ino se giró hacia Sakura, que ocupaba el lugar de honor- Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga, sé que peleamos bastante, pero siempre que me he tropezado, tú has estado ahí para tenderme una mano- se secó unas lágrimas con la mano y siguió- tienes un carácter horrendo, pero siempre nos has ayudado, incluso esa vez, cuando akamaru se clavó una espina en la pata…

-O cuando shikamaru se quemó el trasero bajo el sol cuando se durmió en la playa- intervino Naruto, logrando que todos se rieran recordando ese hecho, incluso el mismo Shikamaru

-El punto es que, te queremos, y queremos que seas feliz-dijo Ino- así que te tenemos un pequeño regalito

-Es de parte de todos nosotros, ya que todos ayudamos a encontrarlo- dijo Tenten- porque no traen la torta?

Hinata corrió a apagar las luces, dejando solo la iluminación de las velas, la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a un enorme pastel rosa con pequeñas flores amarillas. Sakura estaba tan sorprendida por la belleza de la escena, que no se dio cuenta de quien lo llevaba. El individuo puso frente a ella el pastel, y todos juntos comenzaron a cantar el cumpleaños feliz

_"Odio el cumpleaños feliz, solo sonríe Sakura, solo sonríe… que momento más incómodo. He de reconocer que Ino planeo todo con detalle, eso me hace estar en deuda con ella para su cumpleaños…Y si le regalo un boleto de viaje?, sería demasiado tacaño?, podría ser las botas chanel que vi en la tie…."_

-Ehhh..Sakura chan, se supone que debes soplar las velas y pedir un deseo- dijo Naruto sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Ah si eso- Sakura sopló las velas y todos aplaudieron contentos y compartiendo miradas de complicidad. Trató de acomodar su largo cabello rosa detrás de su oreja, sin embargo sintió una respiración en su cuello y un aroma masculino y familiar

-Feliz cumpleaños S-a-k-u-r-a- el susurro casi le produjo un ataque. Se paró rápidamente de la silla para ver a ese tan familiar desconocido

-Sa..saske?


	2. Chapter 2

NUEVO CAPITULO! :) gracias a los que siguen esta historia. dejen comentarios, sugerencias, pedidos o deseos!, besos para todos!

-Sa..saske?

Tenten prendió las luces. Todo estaba en silencio

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura- repitió el pelinegro. Había crecido un poco más en el transcurso de dos años y su cara adolecente se había ido, dando paso a un hombre demasiado atractivo _"mierda, me veo como un cadáver en este momento"_

-Qué demonios haces aquí?- le preguntó al Uchiha, para luego preguntarle a Ino- Que demonios hace el aquí?

-Bu…bueno, sabemos que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro y Shino se lo encontró en la aldea de la nube y bueno…él quería volver y consideramos que era importante para ti tenerlo para tu cumpleaños y eso hicimos- dijo rápidamente Ino- porque no les damos un momento a solas chicos?

-No- dijo la pelirosa- gracias por todo chicos, pero me voy a casa- Sakura se sacó los tacones y saltó en dirección al techo de la casa, perdiéndose de vista inmediatamente

-Creo que lo echamos a perder- dijo Tenten con tristeza. Sasuke miraba por donde había saltado la chica antes, casi esperando que apareciera nuevamente

-Porque no ocupo la puerta –pregunto Naruto a Shikamaru por lo bajo, Shikamaru le golpeó la cabeza ante el comentario del rubio. Ino lloraba a mares al igual que Tenten, Hinata trataba de consolarlas en vano. Choji comía, shikamaru estaba callado al igual que Shino y Rock Lee. Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo

-No te preocupes teme, solo esta confundida

-Iré a hablar con ella, no fue mi intención lastimarla

-Sakura se paseaba de una esquina a otra en su habitación. No entendía como Sasuke se prestó para eso, él no era así. Se acercó a su armario, tiró el vestido negro adentro, y se colocó una polera de tirantes con un short calipso. Volvió a caminar alrededor del cuarto, masajeando sus sienes tratando de calmar sus pensamientos, por dios, él no podía llegar después de dos años y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado!

El timbre interrumpió sus reflexiones. "_Maldita Ino, no me puede dejar sola un momento? "_ Pensó con rabia, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a abrir la puerta gritando

-INO ESTOY BIEN DEJAME SOLA!- Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró con Ino, sino con Sasuke y su cara sin expresiones- Que quieres Sasuke?-

-Vine a ver como estabas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- puedo pasar?

Sakura medito un momento "maldición, hubiera preferido a Ino y sus lloriqueos"- pasa

Sasuke pasó y Sakura cerró la puerta tras él. El pelinegro se sentó en uno de los sillones, haciendo a un lado una pila de reportes y papeles que la pelirosa tenía sobre el.

-Bueno, ya viste que estoy bien, así que puedes marcharte- dijo Sakura sentándose frente a el

-Creí que querías verme

-Quería, tú mismo lo dijiste- Sakura tomo aire y prosiguió- No puedes regresar de la nada y pretender que somos amigos Sasuke, puede que en tu mundo las cosas funcionen así, pero en la vida real no

-Así que solo somos amigos?- dijo Sasuke mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros

-Te perdone por todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros e incluso por lo que le hiciste a Naruto, estabas dominado por la ira, y lo entiendo pero…

-pero que

-Se necesita más que eso para establecer una amistad, se necesita confianza, y es algo que no siento viniendo de ti.

El Uchiha asintió. Claro que la entendía!, era lógico desconfiar de alguien que alguna vez trató de matarte

-Qué debo hacer para ganarme tu confianza nuevamente, Sakura- Sasuke de verdad parecía arrepentido. Cuantas veces soñó con este momento?, demasiadas para ser contadas, pero no sabía qué hacer, porque, por un lado, aun tenia sentimientos hacia él, de hecho verlo frente a su puerta preguntándole como estaba, le llenó el corazón con una cálida sensación. Pero por otro lado, no podía darle las cosas en bandeja… pasó años ignorándola!

Sakura lo miro y suspiró. Si el Uchiha quería remediar las cosas, tendría que ganarse su confianza nuevamente… No es que fuera vengativa ni mucho menos, pero esta podría ser una perfecta oportunidad para que sepa por lo que ella vivió desde que eran niños

Oh si…me las pagaras Uchiha Sasuke

Se levantó del sillón, camino a la puerta y la abrió, puso su mejor cara de dolor y respondió

-No lo sé Sasuke, sé que te es difícil para ti, pero deberías tratar de confiar en los demás, creo que deberías comenzar por ahí. Lamento echarte pero mañana debo levantarme temprano a trabajar

Sasuke la miro confundido ¿lo estaba echando?¿a él? . Definitivamente Sakura había madurado, y volvería a ganarse su confianza al precio que fuera, después de todo, ella sería su esposa. Camino hasta la puerta y se despidió. La pelirosa cerró la puerta y dejo escapar una pequeña risita, Sasuke podría ser un genio en muchas áreas, pero en el área interpersonal, era un idiota

Obviamente sentía una desconfianza hacia él, lo cual era lógico, sin embargo, jamás habría ignorado al Uchiha. A Sakura le gustaban todas las situaciones donde pudiera tener todo bajo control, y el que haya aparecido en su cumpleaños cargando el pastel, distaba mucho de una escena controlada, no supo cómo manejar sus emociones, y para no romper a llorar, prefirió marcharse. Sonrió, tomo el teléfono que estaba en el sofá, discó un número y esperó hasta que contestaran

-Aló Ino, sí, estoy bien, pero necesito tu ayuda, ¿te apetece una pijamada?, llama a Tenten y a Hinata, las espero


	3. Chapter 3

La señora Aizawa llevaba trabajando tres años para la doctora Haruno: el sueldo era bueno, el ambiente laboral era grato, y la doctora Haruno era la mujer más dulce que ella hubiera conocido. Sabía que tenía un temperamento horrible, sin embargo, nunca se desquitaba con ella, es más, siempre almorzaban juntas. En todos sus años trabajando, ningún paciente les había dado muchos problemas, por más grave que fuera la situación, el paciente esperaba su turno tranquilamente y sin escándalo. Lamentablemente, uno de los pacientes de la doctora y aparentemente mejor amigo, era insoportable: Uzumaki Naruto.

La secretaria tomo un poco de agua, y observo al rubio gritando de nerviosismo por su control periódico a la pobre persona que lo acompañaba, se acercó a ellos y les dijo

-La doctora Haruno lo atenderá enseguida Uzumaki-san- hizo una reverencia y decidió adelantar su hora de receso, ese chiquillo pataleaba con solo ver una aguja.

Naruto, por su parte, siempre odiaba las revisiones que Sakura le obligaba a hacer una vez al mes. Siempre salía con los ojos llorosos por la inyección y aburrido por el minucioso estudio que la pelirosa realizaba con él. Pero este día, estaba obligado a ser valiente: Sasuke Uchiha quiso acompañarlo, y el no dejaría que ese teme lo viera llorar… eso nunca.

Sakura se enteró que ese par ya estaba cerca del hospital antes de que entraran… desde una cuadra antes se escuchaban sus peleas por idioteces, así que se preparó mentalmente para lo que se le venía.

Una semana atrás tuvo una seria conversación con sus amigas, llegando a la conclusión de que harían una pequeña venganza contra el Uchiha, y que si tanto quería arreglar las cosas, debería cumplir con algunas condiciones (Condiciones que no recordaba por una enorme borrachera que se desató mientras conversaban), luego de su cumpleaños, no había vuelto a ver a Uchiha Sasuke, cualquiera diría que lo estaba evitando (cosa que es cierta), pero ella alegaba que su trabajo era muy demandante, y que no tenía nada que ocultar. La ojijade inhalo, se puso de pie, y se dirigió a recepción a buscar a su estúpido amigo y a su sexy y más idiota amigo Sasuke

-Naruto, es tu turno

Naruto trago saliva y golpeo a Sasuke para que se parara y lo acompañara. Sasuke suspiro miró a Sakura que les sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado y fue tras él. La pelirosa cerró la puerta luego que el par entrara y se acomodó en su escritorio, tomo el expediente de Naruto y los miró

-son una muy linda pareja, felicidades

-Sakura chan!, yo tengo novia, no soy gay- sollozó Naruto- Sabes que soy un hombre hecho y derecho

-No me ofendas ligandome con él, Sakura- susurró Sasuke

-Seh seh seh, Naruto, a la camilla por favor

El rubio arrastro sus pies a la camilla y se sentó. Sakura se acercó y escucho sus latidos, luego le tomo la presión

-como van tus dolores de espalda, Naruto?

-aun me duele

-te tomaste las radiografías que te ordené?

-no

-porque no?

-se me olvido- Naruto saco la lengua y Sakura lo golpeo en la cabeza

-Idiota, no puedo tratarte sin esos exámenes!- la pelirosa se dirigió al estante de las jeringas, saco una y un líquido ambarino- te pondré esto, disipara el dolor por un tiempo, pero necesito esos exámenes Naruto, también pediré un scanner con contraste…ahora

-Sakura chan odio los exámenes, por favor no!- rogó Naruto desesperado, lo último que quería era ser metido en una maquina por tiempo indefinido, aparte, le costaba quedarse quieto provocando que los doctores lo insultaran.

Sasuke miraba divertido la escena…ese dobe era un cobarde. Sonrió al ver a Naruto llorando como cuando tenían 12 años, puede que el rubio sea un ninja estupendo y maduro, pero era una niñita.

-Sasuke, tu turno- dijo Sakura tomando otro expediente de su mesa

-yo solo vengo acompañando al dobe

-No seas niñita Uchiha, ahora levanta tu trasero y tráelo a la camilla

-tsk- Sasuke le hizo caso, era eso o recibir un golpe. Se sentó y Sakura comenzó su revisión, encontrando una protuberancia en su cuello

-hace cuanto que tienes esta protuberancia acá, Sasuke- pregunto la haruno

-mmhh hace 3 años, más o menos

-debemos drenarla- Sakura se dirigió a un cajón y saco una enorme jeringa, lo que le dio a Naruto escalofríos.

Mierda

-Wow wow wow, guarda eso Haruno!, esa bola ha estado ahí sin dar problemas por tres putos años!, dejala ahí

Sasuke comenzó a hiperventilar, no es que fuera un cobarde, no, eso nunca, solo que no veía el caso de sacarla.

-Sasuke necesito que te recuestes en la camilla

-me pondrás anestesia?- pregunto Sasuke disimulando miedo

-por supuesto que no, perdiste tu brazo!, esto no será nada!, ahora Naruto, ven y tómale las manos

-QUE!- gritaron ambos ninjas al mismo tiempo

-lo que escuchaste, ahora hazlo!- Sakura se cruzó de brazos mientras un Naruto tiritante sujetaba al pelinegro

Naruto tomo las manos de Sasuke, mirándolo con asco, se sentía tan gay en este momento. Sasuke miraba por la ventana, mascullando cosas ininteligibles. Sakura se rió disimuladamente, se acercó con la jeringa y la introdujo en la protuberancia, comenzó a extraer la materia, mientras que Sasuke tiritaba como una niñita, limpio el área y se lo mostro a ambos

-miren, solo era pus- dijo mostrando la jeringa con materia

Naruto corrió al lavabo a vomitar, mientras que Sasuke no comprendía como eso pudo estar tanto tiempo _eso_ en su cuello…sintió náuseas y definitivamente no irían a comer ramen después de esto

-Fue tan terrible Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura dirigiéndose al lavabo- Naruto córrete de ahí…oh por dios, limpia eso inmediatamente!- Naruto termino de vomitar y limpiaba con toallas la suciedad que había dejado, Sakura le paso la jeringa para que la botara y Naruto la arrojo con violencia a la basura

-oh por dios, esto es asqueroso- grito Naruto-creo que me iré a casa

-A dónde vas idiota?- inquirió la pelirosa

-no quiero más exámenes Sakura-chan esto es horrible, puede ser otro día?, mira al teme, esta pálido- dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba a un pálido Sasuke que seguía frotándose el cuello

-iba a decirles que fueramos a comer, que les parece?, aparte Ino tomara el turno de la tarde y no tengo que volver- la ojijade los miraba expentantes, quería recuperar lo que fueron alguna vez como grupo, y de paso vengarse de Sasuke

-por mi está bien- dijo el Uchiha

-está bien, cualquier sitio es mejor que este- condenó Naruto

Los tres caminaron camino al puesto de ramen, riéndose con las caras de Naruto al tener que sujetar a Sasuke, al llegar, se encontraron con Hinata, Shino y Kiba. Naruto corrió a abrazar a su novia y a contarle lo horrible que había sido su ida al doctor. Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban los dos ninjas, Kiba se levantó, avanzó hasta Sakura, se arrodilló y tomo la mano de Sakura besándola delicadamente

-Sakura, estas más hermosa que nunca- kiba se levantó y la abrazo, recibiendo la mirada irritada de Sasuke

-Kiba-kun basta!- rio la pelirosa, como ha estado akamaru?

-Extrañandote, deberías ir a vernos, mi hermana cocinara pasado mañana, quieres ir?

-claro, a las 6 como siempre cierto?

-Si, bueno nosotros nos vamos, cuídense!- kiba, shino y Hinata se marcharon dejando a los tres ninjas en silencio

-desde cuando eres tan amiga de ese idiota?- pregunto Sasuke, haciéndose el que no le importaba

-oh, kiba y Sakura?!- interrumpio Naruto- son el uno para el otro, han salido varias veces!

-Naruto cállate- dijo Sakura incomoda

-pero si siempre vas a su casa!, te acuerdas de la fiesta del mes pasado?, estuvieron muy acaramelados, y los insectos de Shino los vieron besarse

-Eso no es asunto suyo

-no sabía que salías con él-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-No salgo con el!, bueno si, hemos estado juntos pero no salimos- se defendió Sakura

-Qué quieres decir con que han estado juntos- dijo Sasuke

-ya sabes..-sakura se ruborizó- juntos

-Oh por dios…sakura…te acostaste con kiba-grito Naruto- te entregaste a kiba!

-QUIEREN CALLARCE!- Sakura lucia muy enojada, odiaba que se metieran en su vida personal, y más ellos dos. Sasuke no podía reclamarle nada, él se marchó!, no podía esperarlo, y mucho menos mantenerse casta para el- con quien yo me acueste es mi problema, y tengo derecho a tener citas

-No puedo creer que me rechazaras por el hombre perro- escupió Sasuke

-Yo te rechace porque siempre me trataste como basura Sasuke- Sakura lo miro con sus ojos jades inexpresivos- no te metas en mi vida privada

-si, porque de ser asi tendrías que revivir a neji para matarlo- comento Naruto- Al fin llegó el ramen!

El mesero miro con miedo a sus clientes, había un aura extraña en el habiente-

-bueno aquí está su pedido- el mesero dejo los platos en la mesa, cualquier cosa que necesiten, me llaman- el mesero se fue rápidamente a la cocina para no sufrir golpes

-QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE CON HYUGAA- escupió Sasuke indignado. Ella no era asi, ella lo iba a esperar!, ella misma lo dijo!

-Naruto, quieres callarte!, lo que paso con neji no les concierne- dijo Sakura comiendo de su plato

-pero si se iban a casar, y yo iba a ser el padrino, recuérdalo Sakura chan- dijo inocentemente Naruto

Sasuke estaba anonadado…casarse con ese idiota!, menos mal que estaba muerto y enterrado…por dios que horrible pensamiento. Pero sentía que quería eliminarlo, lo peor es que Sakura le correspondia!

-Naruto, no nos íbamos a casar, solo salimos algunas veces- Sakura ya no hallaba donde esconderse _"ahora Sasuke debe pensar que soy una perra"_…maldito bocón de Naruto, no podía salir con nadie sin que se armara un escandalo?


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los follows y los reviews 3!, no había podido actualizar porque estaba con exámenes finales. No había querido hacer sasusaku inmediatamente, porque Sasuke merecía sufrir :D.

Gracias por leer *-*

Naruto y Sasuke estaban tirados en el sillón del rubio mirando la televisión. El pelinegro no podía creer que Sakura haya estado con otros hombres, él ni siquiera había besado a alguien!, bueno Naruto no cuenta… pero ella se supone que lo amaba, por años fue así.

Sasuke miro a Naruto, y contra todos sus instintos, decidió preguntarle sobre mujeres. Más que mal, el tenia novia.

-oye dobe, necesito un consejo

-oh por dios, Sasuke Uchiha pidiéndome un consejo?- Naruto vio que Sasuke se enfurruñaba así que decidió comportarse- que sucede

Sasuke apago la tele por un momento y dijo

-me molesta que Sakura haya salido con otros hombres, no puedo creer que haya estado con Hyuga, o con el hombre perro

-y esos son los que conocemos, seguro Ino sabe más nombres- El rubio vio la cara de enojo de su amigo y se puso serio- mira Sasuke, no puedes reclamarle a Sakura por no esperarte, fuiste un idiota con ella, y durante años!, ella siguió con su vida, al igual que tú lo hiciste.

-yo no he estado con nadie!- dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos-lo sé, se te nota, el punto es, que deber conquistarla, mostrarle lo importante que ella es para ti y que quieres estar con ella

-no eres tan idiota como pareces teme… y que debo hacer?

-invítala a salir, pero debes ser amable, no como eres normalmente- Naruto saco de su bolsillo un teléfono celular y se lo paso a Sasuke- llámala

Sasuke tomo el celular y lo miro

-qué demonios es esto?

-es un teléfono celular! Todos tenemos uno, deberías unirte a la tecnología, tiene muchos beneficios

-está bien, pero como la llamo, que le digo- Sasuke miro el teléfono y luego a Naruto

-dile si le gustaría ir a cenar contigo hoy en la noche si no tiene planes

-me siento retardado pidiéndote consejos a ti

-al menos tengo novia- Naruto busco el número de la pelirosa y se lo paso a su amigo- cuando estés listo pulsa el botón verde. Acuérdate, debes ser dulce

Sasuke apretó el botón verde y escucho el discado.

-Sakura, hola habla Sasuke…no, no le paso nada al dobe…tengo su celular porque yo no tengo…no me importa que tienda los tenga en oferta, quieres escucharme?... quería saber si quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche, ya sabes, los dos….en serio?, claro, pasare por ti a las 8…adiós

El pelinegro sonrió, Sakura había aceptado comer con él

-muy bien teme, ahora, es importante que seas amable, que la escuches, y que no seas el cubito de hielo que eres siempre

-y de que hablare con ella?

-de tus viajes, de lo bonita que esta, que la has echado de menos, que se yo…

Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder…Sasuke Uchiha invitándola a una cena romántica…a ella?. Tomo su teléfono y llamó a Ino, la cual debía estar en turno en el hospital

-Ino a que no sabes que acaba de pasar…Sasuke me invito a cenar…muérete de envidia cerda…a las 8, está bien las espero a las 6...adiós.

A las 6 en punto, Tenten, Hinata e Ino, estaban en la sala de estar de Sakura, dándole consejos de como actuar

-tienes que parecer un cavernícola, comer con la boca abierta, no ocupar los cubiertos, cosas si- aconsejo Ino

-no lo sé, sé que me debo vengar pero de hecho estoy un poco emocionada por salir con el- Sakura se probaba vestidos frente al espejo, ya no se veía demacrada: había recuperado su cuerpo, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y aunque le duela reconocerlo, todo se debía al retorno del Uchiha

-Uyyyy, Sakura está emocionada!-gritó Tenten bebiendo vino desde su copa

-Sakura Uchiha…suena bonito- bromeo Ino

-cállense, no sean idiotas, solo será una comida- la pelirosa eligió un vestido color turquesa ajustado, con unos tacones plateados.

-planeas tirártelo la primera cita eh?- lanzo Ino

-INO! No seas cerda- dijo Tenten

-voy a cambiarme, pueden ayudarme con el cabello y el maquillaje?

-si, por supuesto, ve a cambiarte- Tenten termino su copa de vino y la dejo en la mesita-creo que la venganza se fue al basurero

-lo sé, supongo que si ella es feliz con eso, está bien- Ino miró por la ventana y agrego- solo espero que no la lastime, porque si lo hace, me encargaré de extinguir a su maldito clan

Sakura salió de su habitación y miro a sus amigas con mala cara

-no van a extinguir a nadie…aparte solo será una cena, nada más, ahora maquíllenme!

Ino y Tenten comenzaron a ondular su cabello y a maquillarla de manera que se viera natural. Luego de eso siguieron conversando y tomando vino hasta que, veinte minutos para las 8, sonó el timbre. Sakura aliso su vestido, se despidió de sus amigas, fue a abrir la puerta.

-hola Sasuke- sonrió la pelirosa-nos vamos?

-sí, claro, vamos

Sasuke vestía unos pantalones de tela negros y una camisa azul, no podía creer que hubiera accedido a tener una cita, estaba totalmente arrepentido. Él no había salido nunca en una cita, y no sabía cómo actuar en estas situaciones. Era un ninja, no un cupido. Ambos llegaron en silencio al restaurante, se sentaron y ordenaron la comida, Sasuke, trato de iniciar la conversación

-te ves muy linda hoy, Sakura

-gracias Sasuke-kun, tu también te ves guapo

El Uchiha sonrió, desde que había llegado a Konoha, ella no lo había vuelto a llamar así

-que te causa tanta gracia- miro suspicaz la pelirosa

-me llamaste Sasuke-kun, hace tiempo que no lo hacías

-porque no te lo merecías -sonrió la ojijade

Sasuke suspiro, y decidió aclarar las cosas inmediatamente

-mira sé que fui un idiota, pero quiero compensarte, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Sé que no lo merezco, te traté pésimo, pero cuando escuche que habías estado con Hyuga y con Kiba…. Sentí celos- Sasuke la miro a los ojos, y vio como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas- lo siento, no debería haberte dicho esto

-espere por tanto tiempo escuchar esto, pero no lo sé, verte para mi cumpleaños, fue un golpe muy…fuerte. Siempre me infravaloraste, y no entiendo como ahora llegas y me pides salir contigo y…-Sasuke se acercó a ella, quedando cerca de su cara-y…pretendes que todo será normal y que me enamoraré de ti y que tendremos una familia y…

Sasuke se acercó a sus labios, sus rosados y carnosos labios. Por dios esta mujer lo tenía loco. Sakura se inclinó más hacia él, para darle un suave beso. Luego de eso, volvió a su posición normal, dejando que el mesero pusiera los platos.

Sasuke no lo podía creer…era su primer beso.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por todos los comentarios, me hacen feliz!. lamentablemente este capitulo es mas corto por que estoy terminando mis exámenes, apenas termine actualizare mas seguido...Muchos besitos para ustedes :*

-Sasuke, vas a comer o vas a estar mirando el plato como si tuviera tentáculos toda la noche?

Después de aclarar su garganta sin poder dejar de pensar que esa mujer se le había adelantado y lo había besado.

-Sakura, yo….Quería dejarte claras mis intenciones. Sé que fui un poco idiota

-fuiste bastante idiota Sasuke

-bueno, eso, el punto es que, he vuelto, y te quiero conmigo- Sasuke tomó un sorbo de agua y prosiguió- si es que eso está bien para ti, claro

-Mira Sasuke, no puedo decidir ahora, creo que es mejor que pase un tiempo, en donde aclares tu mente y sepas lo que realmente quieres- dijo Sakura seria y decidida

-Me…me estas rechazando?- Sasuke no salía de su asombro… Sakura?, rechazándolo?, A EL?

-No te estoy rechazando, es solo que..somos prácticamente hermanos. Siempre había pensado que cuando te besara seria asombroso, y fue…como decirlo…sentí como que fue un acto incestuoso- Sakura jugaba con su servilleta - Aparte yo no sería buena esposa, no podría dejar mi trabajo para criar tu descendencia

Sasuke estaba, prácticamente, con un ataque cardiaco. Primero, le había dado su primer beso, luego, lo había rechazado por que lo consideraba su hermano? Y para colmo, no sintió nada con el puto beso?. Miro a Sakura que le sostenia la mirada seriamente, sin embargo, pasado los 5 minutos de un incómodo silencio, la pelirosa comenzó a retorcerse de la risa

-de que demonios te ries?- Sasuke estaba entre devastado y malhumorado

-De ti, era una broma idiota-Sakura se levantó de su asiento se acercó a él, y lo besó nuevamente- Pero si vuelves a hacerme daño, te destriparé

-No será necesario, quieres ir a otro lado?, digo, para conversar- dijo el pelinegro

-Ven- Sakura tomo su mano y lo tiró- vamos a mi casa

Ambos caminaron de la mano en silencio. Sakura estaba feliz, llena de miedos completamente racionales, pero feliz. No entendía como después de tantos años, seguía loca por él, quizás era uno de los misterios de la vida…_Ino estará tan celosa!._

Al llegar al departamento de la pelirosa, Sasuke notó que esta había hecho algo de aseo si comparaba la última vez que había estado ahí. Se sentaron en el sillón y Sakura empezó a besarlo en el cuello.

-Sakura-gruñó el Uchiha-que haces?

-Nada

-No crees que deberíamos ir más lento?-la ojijade dejó de besarlo y lo miró extrañada

-Por favor Sasuke, no somos adolecentes

-Con cuántos hombres has estado?

-Qué?- Sakura se dio cuenta, que el momento de pasión se había esfumado, al igual que la ternura de Sasuke

- Que con cuántos hombres has estado

- A quién le importa eso, Uchiha

- A mi

-Oh por dios, siempre arruinas todo!- Sakura se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla- Fuera de mi casa!

-Me estas echando?- Sasuke no entendía que había hecho mal

-Fuera de acá!

-Cuando se te pase el síndrome pre-menstrual, me avisas- Sasuke salió esquivando con dificultad un florero de cerámica. Esa mujer estaba, definitivamente loca.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento, Sakura murmuraba maldiciones en contra del pelinegro. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?. Llamó a Ino y le contó la situación

-oh por dios…será que Sasuke es…ya sabes…impotente?

-no lo sé Ino, no me fije en eso- la pelirosa estaba echada en su cama mirando el techo

-Te dije que hiciéramos el plan de venganza, igual podríamos ponerlo en marcha

-creo que se lo merece… oye, creo que es hora del cambio de look

-estas segura?, luego no hay vuelta atrás

-Si, lo sé, juntemosnos mañana a las 10 en el centro

-nos vemos frentona

Al dia siguiente, Ino, Tenten y Sakura se dirigieron a la peluquería para el cambio de look de la pelirosa.

-estas segura frente? Esto es demasiado, sé que has querido hacerlo pero….no lo sé- dijo ino mirando la carta de peinados de la estética

-creo que es valiente de tu parte teñir tu cabello negro, tu color es muy inusual

-lo sé, pero necesito esto, estoy harta de mi cabello rosa

El peluquero se acercó y miro el cabello de sakura

-Oh querida, tu pelo quedará divino!, tendrás una lluvia de hombres sobre ti apenas salgas de esta tienda

-estoy contando con eso- dijo Sakura acomodándose en la silla

El peluquero comenzó a aplicar la mezcla sobre el cabello de la ojijade. Ino no quería mirar, tenía miedo de que le dejaran la tintura por mucho tiempo, dejando a su mejor amiga pelada. Tenten estaba sentada al lado de Sakura conversando sobre el intercambio cultural que había tenido Konoha con la aldea oculta de las rocas, aparentemente, 10 hombres guapísimos habian llegado a la aldea para integrarse al cuerpo ninja, y hoy festejarían en el bar konoha

-Ino, quieres venir esta noche?- preguntó Tenten

-ha que- dijo Ino acercándose y poniéndose tras la silla de Sakura- a comprar una peluca para la frentona?

-no idiota!- dijo Sakura molesta…la verdad es que le comenzó a picar la frente por la tintura en las cejas- Tenten me contaba que llegaron chicos guapos de la aldea de la roca y celebraran en el bar esta noche, podríamos ir

-Querida…ya estoy allá-bromeo Ino

Luego unos veinte minutos, el peluquero llevo a Sakura al lavabo para lavar su cabello y cuando termino, le puso una toalla. La llevo nuevamente a la silla y saco la toalla

-Y?, como se ve- preguntó el peluquero a sus amigas

Ino estaba anonadada… su amiga se veía esplendida, algo pálida, pero sus ojos jade se podían ver desde el otro extremo del salón- te ves asombrosa…incluso tu frente se ve más pequeña

Sakura admiraba su cabello frente al espejo….se veía más madura


	6. Chapter 6

Muchos perdones por haber dejado botado el fic, habia perdido todo el contenido del pc, asi que tuve que escribir todo de nuevo, pero regrese!, muchas gracias a los que leen, besitos para todas/os ustedes!

-Naruto, puedo preguntarte algo

-Teme, sabes que odio ser interrumpido mientras como- dijo el rubio, deborando el cuarto tazón de ramen de esa noche- dispara...

-como fue..tu sabes... la relación entre Sakura y... y hyuga

Naruto dejó el plato y miro a su amigo

-creo que ese tema deberías discutirlo con Sakura-chan, sabes como se pone cuando se meten en sus cosas, y no quiero que me golpee

-pero te estoy preguntando a ti

-que te dijo ella cuando le preguntaste

Sasuke miro a naruto, que estaba bastante serio, asi que fue honesto con él

-me hecho de su casa, y me arrojó un florero

Naruto rió, si su amiga habia hecho eso, era porque definitivamente, el pelinegro la habia hecho enojar

-mira, no manejo mucha información, creo que ocho meses antes de que se avecinara la guerra, comenzaron a mostrarse juntos en público, me refiero a de la mano y ese tipo de cosas. honestamente, no tengo idea de como demonios comenzaron a hablar, debe de haber sido en una de las juntas que organizaba Ino. Sakura se veia contenta, y neji ya no era tan antisocial como antes- naruto hizo una pausa para beber un poco de sake y aparentemente, para refrescar su memoria-meses despues corrió el rumor de que se casarían,cuando le pregunte a sakura-chan, no afirmo ni negó nada, asi que me ofrecí a ser su padrino...creo que no es necesario añadir el golpe que me dió

Sasuke procesaba la información a toda velocidad¿sakura casandose?, con hyuga?, no entendia en que universo ellos podrian tener algo en común...si ni siquiera le habia visto saludarle!

-la cosa es que de un día para otro, ella y el dejaron de salir, nadie sabe que sucedio, pero fue como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubieron estado juntos...fue raro

-que crees que haya sido?-el pelinegro estaba tan intrigado/molesto que activó el sharingan

-wow wow wow, calma tus pasiones!- naruto retrocedio protegiendo su tazón de ramen, y cuando sasuke se calmo, siguio hablando

-deben haber tenido alguna diferencia, la verdad es que, luego de es estalló la guerra, asi que...

-asi que que?

-nadie le dio importancia al asunto, luego de eso Neji murió, y siendo sincero, sakura lloró, pero nunca como ha llorado por ti

el uchiha se sentia mal, sabia que la habia herido, que habia llorado por el, que le habia rogado muchas vecces que le permitiera estar a su lado, y el la rechazo

ambos se quedaron en silencio, naruto termino su tazón de ramen, y cuando se disponia a pedir su quinto tazón, una ebria Hinata, con unas mas ebrias ino y tenten entraron al Ichiraku seguidas por una joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes, naruto y sasuke quedaron impactados, no podian creer que esa era Sakura...SU sakura

-que demonios le hiciste a tu cabello!-sasuke estaba cabreado, muy cabreado

sakura lo contemplo seria, para luego comenzar a reirse

-es un fachon emerjenci

-que?- pregunto el rubio. sakura estaba tan borracha que no se le entendia lo que hablaba

-un cambio de look amor-hinata (que estaba tambien bastante ebria) se aproximó a el, y comenzo a besarlo en el cuello

-por que no consiguen una habitacion- señalo ino tambaleandose- y de paso podrian conseguirme una a sai, por que de esta noche no pasa

tenten reia a destajo, al igual que sakura y de manera mucho mas sutil, sasuke. las chicas comenzaron a darle consejos a ino para "seducir a sai", y riendo a carcajadas. Lee y choji se vieron atraidos por el bullicio, y al ver a Ino y a tenten en esas condiciones, decidieron, como buenos caballeros, escoltarlas a sus respectivas casas. Yamanaka se dejo guiar docilmente por su compañero de equipo, sin embargo tenten, trataba de seducir a lee-por que no desfloras mi juventud lee- escucharon mientras lee la cargaba fuera del local, probocando una carcajada general

sakura, por su parte se sento al lado de sasuke, y comenzo a acariciarle el muslo, de forma bastante insinuante

-sasuke-kun- sakura lo miro con ojos de niña buena- podrias llevarme a mi casa, porfavor

el uchiha suspiro, su autocontrol comenzo a fallar, asi que decidio apartarse de ella para decirle a naruto que iria a dejarla a su casa, pero cuando se volteo, naruto y hinata, habian desaparecido, dejó el dinero en la mesa, y pasó su mano por la cintura de la ex pelirosa

durante el camino a casa, sakura no dejaba de besarlo de forma insinuante, pero el colmo llegó al momento de abrir la puerta de su apartamento

-sakura donde estan las llaves?

-shhhh! es un secreto- la ahora pelinegra acariciaba los labios de sasuke con su dedo indice- deberas registrarme

-sakura, no estoy para juegos, donde estan las llaves- dijo sasuke tratando de armarse de paciencia

-estan acá- sakura tocó sus pechos y continuo- deberas sacarlas

el pelinegro trago saliva...hace tiempo soñaba con tener a sakura sobre el, y recorrer su cuerpo de besos, pero no podia aprovecharse de ella en ese estado. asi que con los ojos cerrados, metio la mano a su corpiño y extrajo las llaves. sento a la chica en el sillon, pero esta se levanto y fue a la cocina, trayendo de vuelta un frasco de tequila, dos vasos y limon

-vamos a jugar un poco, sasuke-kun- dijo de forma seductora, dejo los vasos en la mesita y los llenó- toma, debes beberlo de golpe

-no lo hare-dijo él cruzandose de brazos

-eres una niñita, y estoy seguro de que eres impotente- la pelinegra se sento en su regazo luego de tomarse su trago y le dijo- es por eso que no quieres estar conmigo, Sasuke-kun?

el ya no podia más, su autocontrol se habia ido al carajo, y la deseaba, asi que tomó el vaso y lo bebió. se sintio un poco mareado, pero acepto el trago que le ofrecia sakura. ella comenzó a besarlo, lentamente, mientras el acariciaba los pechos de la chica. la pelinegra decidio desprenderse de la polera, y se recosto en la alfombra, puso un poco de limon y sal en su ombligo y le paso otro trago a sasuke

-tienes que beber esto y luego lamer mi ombligo

sasuke uchiha estaba en el paraiso, siempre habia sido una persona reflexiba, pero ahora, todo eso valia un demonio... se dejo llevar

luego todo se volvio borroso


End file.
